A Pokemon Bible
by TheWanderingMist
Summary: A Pokemon story done in the style of the King James Bible, incorporating elements of multiple religions. Temporarily off hiatus. Deleted two chapters and added one.
1. Dimiourgia

Dimiourgia

1:1 In the beginning, there was the expanse. The expanse was endless. The expanse was timeless. Over many eons, the expanse slowly grew sentient. More eons passed, and the expanse grew sapient and knew one emotion: loneliness. For ages, the expanse knew only solitude. After epoch after epoch of loneliness, the expanse made a decision.

1:2 It split into two deities, the female Mew, endowed with power over of Life, Evolution, and Sapience, and the male Arceus, given reign over Creation, Order, and Death. These two gods became known as the dual infinities, for they were split across all time and all space as the expanse had been. For a time, the two deities did not interact, each preferring to learn the extent of its abilities, for they were not omnipotent as the expanse was. After a while, both of the gods began to feel lonely as the expanse had. They sought each other within the vast emptiness they existed within.

1:3 When they met, Mew had taken the form of a small, pink creature, with triangular ears and a long tail, for she had discovered she had the ability to transform herself on a molecular level. Arceus still stood in his proud, four-legged form, given to him on the day of his birth, for he lacked Mew's chaotic ability. Arceus eyed Mew warily. She had chosen to invade his castle that he had created from the power given to him by the expanse. The castle was large, made of gold towers and silver walls, and crystal spires. In an attempt to calm him, Mew took on Arceus' form. As Mew resolved her shape before Arceus, a powerful new feeling took hold in his mind. The same feeling overcame Mew, who had never taken the form of Arceus before. The overwhelming mutual desire between the two ended as it is wont to do. Desire always has unintended consequences.

1:4 From the event, three lesser deities were given life. They were Dialga, Lord of Time, Palkia, Lady of Space, and Giratina, Sovereign of Antimatter. These three deities would become known as the Triarchs of the Universe. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashed their most powerful attacks upon the same point. This collision of energy created the universe in equal parts matter and antimatter. Arceus sealed much of the antimatter within Giratina, giving him great power and the ability to change form. Though Giratina was by far the most powerful, he was overwhelmed by Palkia and Dialga and forced to live in a distorted reality, lest he accidentally destroy the universe by releasing the antimatter contained within him. Palkia and Dialga then retreated to opposite corners of the universe.

1:5 Arceus stepped into the mostly empty universe. Deeming it unworthy, he concentrated much of his energy at one point, and let it explode. Stars were created from the explosion, and from the stars arose planets. Arceus came down to one planet. The planet had no sky, so Arceus created a green dragon and named it Rayquaza. The planet had no heat, so Arceus created a red behemoth and named it Groudon. The planet had no ocean, so Arceus created a blue leviathan and named it Kyogre. Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre did nothing, for they were just statues, inorganic beings.

1: 6 Arceus was desperate, so he called for Mew. She came into the universe as well upon hearing his plea for help. Arceus told Mew that he felt his creations were worthless. Mew reassured him that they were not and touched each one in turn. When Mew touched Rayquaza, the green dragon flew and its great winds created the sky. When Mew touched Groudon, the red behemoth oozed lava over the entire planet and sank beneath the crust, giving the planet heat. When Mew touched Kyogre, the blue leviathan unleashed a flood, cooling the outer layer of lava into rock, and a great rainstorm, filling the basins in the rock with water, creating the oceans.

1:7 Mew grew to a large size and breathed on the planet, causing it to spin. The breath of Mew began the evolution of the planet. Soon, plants began appearing on the land between the oceans. Mew shrank down and went to hide in a dense patch of plants on the young planet.

1:8 After a few millennia, Pokémon began to appear on the planet. Mew had fashioned creatures that she imagined and given them life and the power of rapid evolution. Arceus was envious of Mew's creations, as they thrived about the land, while his own creations did nothing.

1:9 Arceus decided to create his own Pokémon. His attempt was not quite successful. He had created small statues of clay, in the shape of men and women. The statues were not able to move on their own, so Arceus created three Pokémon to help him in his purpose. These three were more successful.

1:10 The first of the creations was a blue-gray creature named Azelf. It gave the statues willpower. The second was a pink-gray creature named Mesprit, who gave the statues the ability to feel emotions. The third was a yellow-gray creature called Uxie. It gave the statues the power of memory. Though they could not move without being ordered, Arceus was satisfied with his creations. He was very tired from creating so many things in one day. He decided to rest before scattering them around the planet.

1:11 While Arceus was resting, Mew came and breathed life into the statues, then spirited herself away. When Arceus woke, he discovered his creations had scattered themselves around the planet. In anger, he struck the planet, tilting it and sending it in a circle around its star. Vowing not to return, he retreated to his castle, the Hall of Origin, cursing Mew all the while.

1:12 The capricious Mew was saddened by this news, and created many lesser god Pokémon to keep herself company over the years. The first two were Ho-oH and Lugia. Lugia immediately left to sleep at the bottom of the ocean, while Ho-Oh stayed a while, eventually deciding to go off on its own and resurrect Pokémon it deemed worthy of a second chance at life. Cresselia and Darkrai immediately descended into a feud and invaded the minds of the world's inhabitants with euphoric dreams and terrifying nightmares, respectively. Mew created Celebi last, whose function was to monitor the health of the planet. After this, Mew disappeared into the jungle to hide from the world she and Arceus had created.

2:1 The world was smooth in the beginning, excepting the crater where Arceus had struck the planet. The smooth planet was covered in an even green grass. The oceans were as still as a frozen lake. It was during Mew's great creation that the land began to take shape.

2:2 Kyogre, who had been born upon barren land unable to survive upon it, used his power to flood the planet. Nothing was safe from his power and eventually all was underwater. Ages passed, and Kyogre built for himself a kingdom on the floor of the ocean. The creatures within the ocean were forced to bring Kyogre nourishment, and the humans were forced to build complex cities beneath the ocean, having been given the ability to breathe underwater by Kyogre.

2:3 After many ages had passed, Groudon awoke from her slumber beneath the planet. Surfacing, she found nothing but oceans. Furious that Kyogre had meddled with the planet, Groudon called upon her power, and volcanoes erupted on the ocean floor. These eruptions destroyed Kyogre's self-made kingdom. Alas, Groudon could not control much of her power, and the land was uneven. Huge mountains peaked through the ocean, dwarfing the creatures upon them. Some were able to adapt to their new clime. This included humans and many amphibious Pokémon. Leaving her newly-created volcanoes under the ocean lest Kyogre try flooding the planet again, Groudon sank back beneath the crust of the planet.

3:1 Upon the Mountains of Groudon, two human civilizations began to take shape. The first human city was called Pokémopolis. Pokémopolis housed gigantic Pokémon. The inhabitants of Pokémopolis worshipped three particularly large Pokémon. They worshipped the stately Alakazam and dedicated it as their god of intellect. They gave sacrifice to Gengar, the demon god, to appease it and curb its insatiable hunger. They prayed for goodwill from the serene Jigglypuff, and to it dedicated a large bell whose tone was reminiscent of its song. They knew not of Barbyl.

3:2 The second human city was called Barbyl. Barbyl lacked giant Pokémon, and so the people did not grow to worship Pokémon as gods. The people of Barbyl treated Pokémon as pets and work animals. They knew not of Pokémopolis.

3:3 The people of Pokémopolis were farmers. They grew food to eat and trees to build their houses. Every one hundred and eight days, a sacrifice of one-tenth of the farmer's crops and one Pokémon was sacrificed to Gengar. The sacrifices given to Gengar kept its hunger at bay. The people of Pokémopolis desperately desired a way to end themselves of the terror of Gengar, for fear that it would soon require the sacrifice of a human to appease. To this end, they sent out four birds. They sent a Pidgeot, headed north. They sent a Staraptor, headed east. They sent a Swellow, headed south. They sent a Noctowl, headed west. Pidgeot, Staraptor, and Swellow were sent by day. Noctowl was sent by night.

3:4 Swellow found nothing to the south and landed upon a mountain to rest and leave the world. Staraptor found nothing to the east and landed upon a mountain to rest and leave the world. Pidgeot found nothing to the north and landed upon a glacier to rest and leave the world. Noctowl found a city to the west. Noctowl found Barbyl and brought news of it back to Pokémopolis.

3:5 Upon returning, Noctowl was hailed as a hero. A great celebration was held. Noctowl told of what it had seen in Barbyl. Noctowl had seen great things in Barbyl. Machines burst with smoke and great lighthouses banished night from the faraway city. Noctowl had seen no shrine in the city. Nothing had given indication of the worship of god Pokémon. The people of Pokémopolis decided to send a message to the people of Barbyl. They tied a scroll of paper to Noctowl's leg. The message contained on the scroll explained their plight and plead for help from anyone who read the message. The noise of the celebration aroused Gengar. The celebration was reaching its peak. At the stroke of midnight, Gengar appeared in the center of the city. Gengar laid its eyes upon Noctowl. It saw the scroll tied to Noctowl's leg. The people of Pokémopolis knew what Gengar was about to do. They sent Noctowl quickly, in the hopes that it would reach Barbyl. One hundred and eight of the people of Pokémopolis laid down their lives for the sake of a few words tied to a weary Noctowl.

3:6 Noctowl flew without rest. Noctowl flew at such speed that a new day was just beginning to dawn as it arrived in Barbyl. Noctowl flew to the center of the city in Barbyl, where it landed to rest and leave this world.

3:7 The people of Barbyl had never seen a Noctowl. They did not understand why it had come to rest in their city, nor what the symbols on the scroll it carried meant. They knew that Noctowl had come from the east. They set about deciphering the symbols upon the scroll. The most intelligent people labored over the strange markings on the scroll. The brightest students were pulled from schools to work on deciphering the scroll. The scroll remained a mystery.

3:8 In ten years' time, the scroll was decoded. The people of Barbyl now knew of Pokémopolis and its plight. They sent a message back to Pokémopolis. The message was contained twice within a letter, once in the language of Barbyl, and once in the language of Pokémopolis. The message promised help.

3:8 Another year passed. Each day, the people of Pokémopolis had stationed a sentry upon an outcropping to look for signs of approaching Barbylion ships. The people of Pokémopolis began to sink back into despair. After Noctowl had been sent on its way to Barbyl carrying its message, Gengar had required a human sacrifice every three hundred twenty four days to appease its hunger. On the first day of the twelfth year, a ship was spotted out on the ocean surrounding the mountain. The sentry quickly scurried down to alert the townspeople that their plea had not fallen on deaf ears, and that help was indeed on the way.

3:9 The people of Barbyl had taught themselves enough of the language of Pokémopolis to communicate. They tole the population of Pokémopolis that they had brought two items. The first item was a large black pillar with a pointed top. The Barbylions called the item "The Black Obelisk". The second item was a ring of three small black orbs connected by a circular black bar. The Barbylions called the item "The Sealing Stones". The objects were met with awe by the Pokémopolitans. The obelisk was a weapon to be used in the hopes of killing Gengar. The stones were a reserve idea, uncertain if they would work, as they required the sacrifice of at least one spirit per orb to function properly.

3:10 The people of both cities prepared for Gengar. A celebration was set in order the dark god. The obelisk was now lit gold with nine spirits. The nine spirits were of the one hundred and eight who had protected the city from Gengar in the wake of Noctowl's departure. On the stroke of midnight, Gengar again came to the center of the city, appearing from shadow. It found itself impaled upon the golden obelisk. Still it attempted to take the townspeople for sacrifice, for it was large and able to carry the obelisk within itself at the cost of moving far more slowly. The people realized that the sealing stones were needed. The sealing stones were now silver with the light of the other ninety nine guardian spirits, thirty three to each orb. The sealing stones were thrown into Gengar. The obelisk had also sealed some of Gengar's power, rendering it unable to defend itself from the stones. It found itself pulled into the silver orbs by the power of the guardian spirits. The sealing stones landed upon the ground, made black by Gengar's dark spirit. The obelisk landed upright near the stones. The people of Barbyl and Pokémopolis celebrated for three days.

3:11 During the three days of celebration, the people of Barbyl showed many wonders of their land to the people of Pokémopolis. They had brought with them small machines and also Pokémon unknown to the people of Pokémopolis. At the end of the third day of the celebration, the now golden obelisk shone forth a great light, piercing the ocean and giving view to its floor. After the celebration, the people of Barbyl left to give news of Pokémopolis to their kin.

3:12 Kyogre was woken by a great light shining upon the ocean floor. Kyogre did not understand what had made the light. He wished to know, for he feared the light's power. He asked the many Pokémon that lived in the sea what had made the light, but they did not know. He asked both scuttling and hopping Pokémon who lived upon land and sea about the light, but they also did not know. He asked the flying Pokémon who sometimes dove into the ocean, and they knew. They told Kyogre of the defeat of the dark god Gengar by the peoples of Pokémopolis and Barbyl. They told of the golden obelisk which had impaled Gengar, and the silver stones which had sealed it.

3:13 Kyogre grew fearful of the power of the humans. They had sealed a powerful dark god with nearly no powers of their own. Kyogre came to a decision. To keep his power, he felt he had to flood the planet and be rid of humans for all time. Kyogre bided his time and built his power. On the one hundredth day after Gengar had been sealed, Kyogre unleashed the third great flood, known also as the final flood.

3:14 The ocean rose above mountains and many were drowned. A few humans and Pokémon from both Barbyl and Pokémopolis survived upon rafts floating above the ocean. Kyogre, in his fear, raged for one hundred days, continuing to flood the planet. Groudon awoke on the one hundred and eighth day. She saw that again the land had been drowned by Kyogre. Sheer wrath flooded through her, and enormous amounts of magma bubbled through the crust. The underwater volcanoes from the earlier age erupted, spewing lava and building land upon which more volcanoes erupted spewing lava and building land. For the next one hundred and eight days, Groudon raged, creating huge masses of land. The land reached above the water on the ninety ninth day. For the next nine days, land built itself upon the surface of the ocean reclaiming one third of the world for Groudon.

3:15 Kyogre could not stop Groudon's rage. His pleas were useless and his attempts at force evaporated far before they reached Groudon's body. On the hundred and seventh day, Groudon struck Kyogre with a powerful blast of heat. Kyogre was put into a deep slumber, only to awaken when the world is at its end. On the one hundred and eighth day, Groudon's rage subsided, and she, too, fell into a deep slumber to be awoken only at the end of the world.

4:1 The humans and a few Pokémon had survived. The landmasses that Groudon had created were barren, and they had little food. Each day, the people hoped. They hoped for food. They hoped for others to come and join their small group. But none came. And on the one hundredth day after Groudon's rage, the last human died. And on the one hundred and seventh day after Groudon's rage, the last Pokémon died.

4:2 Mew discovered the remains of her creations. She saw that they had died terribly. She also saw that the ones to which her only gift was life had also died. She knew it would be wrong for her to again give them life. She did not wish to further inflict pain upon Arceus. So Mew called for her only creation that also ha power over life. Ho-oH went to Mew when he heard her calling. He did as she asked, bestowing again the gift of life upon the creations. They did not take well, for they remembered their terrible fates at the hand of the land. Mew promised them that they would not suffer the same fate. She created again plant life that quickly spread, crossing the oceans and spreading over the entire planet. She also created new Pokémon, which the humans could use for both work and food.

4:3 One day, a human asked to speak with Mew. The human was a child and did not remember the flood. The human asked if there were other humans on the other lands. Mew replied that there were not. The human child was sad. Mew told the child not to be sorrowful, for soon there would be other humans. Mew said that the child would have a great many descendants, and that these descendants would create vast kingdoms and untold wonders. The child asked many questions about this and was given many answers. Given a purpose and knowledge, the child set out from Mew. The child lived for one hundred and eight years more after the Asking of Mew and indeed had a great many descendants. The child had one hundred and eight children, fifty four sons and fifty four daughters. These children would become the great kings and queens of the land and would themselves have many descendants.


	2. Chorismos

Cho̱rismós

1:1 Nine years passed from the Asking of Mew. The child grew during those years. And the child spread the word of Mew. The child spread the answers that Mew had given. And a great many followed the child.

1:2 And the word of Mew spread. And soon all had heard the word of Mew as spoken by the child. And the child became known as the first Child of Mew.

1:3 The Child of Mew remembered Mew's truths. The child desired to explore the land. And so, on the first day of the Child of Mew's twenty and first year, the people began building a great ship. And the ship was of the purpose to sail the world and discover new land.

1:4 And in three years' time, the ship was completed. And it was a grand ship, three hundred and twenty and four cubits in length, one hundred and eight cubits in width, and fifty and four cubits in height. And many desired to be on the ship. And few were chosen.

1:5 Of the people, four hundred and thirty two were chosen to leave upon the ship. And the people did write their names on stones. And the stones were collected in a large bowl. And the people gathered in front of the bowl. And for each stone, a new person was called to draw it. And the person so called would reach into the bowl and pull out a stone, and there read the name inscribed upon it. And the Child of Mew was the first among the chosen. And the last called was the Child Of Mew.

1:6 And the Child did call a name. And the name was lost among a great wind. And the stone tumbled from the Child's hand and landed upon the ground. And the stone was set upon by a Graveler and eaten. And thenceforth, Graveler was banned from evolution.

1:7 And the Child called a second name. And this name was lost among the crashing of the waves. And the stone was pried from the Child's hands by an Haunter. And the Haunter threw the stone into the ocean below. And thenceforth, Haunter was banned from evolution.

1:8 And the Child called a third name. And the name was lost to a great trembling of the earth. And the Child held tightly onto the stone. And a Machoke leapt from the laceration in the earth. And the Machoke attempted to take the stone from the Child. And the Child did not let go of the stone. And the Machoke leapt back into the earth and the ground sealed itself.

1:9 And the Child asked the gathered to look upon the stone. And they came, one by one, to where the Child stood. And each read the name upon the stone. Many came and found their name not. And the last of the crowd came, and the last one found their name upon the rock. And they leapt in joy.

1:10 And on the first day of the Child's twenty and fifth year, the great ship was launched onto the vast ocean. And the ones who remained behind stood on the rocky shores giving farewell.

2:1 The mighty ship sailed a great many places. The ship sailed for many days. And it was upon the ship that the Child of Mew found a spouse and together they had many children. And each child was born upon the ship. And the ship continued to sail a the numbers on it grew and depleted.

2:2 The ship would land in many places. And in each place, thirty and six would depart. And with each departing, part of the ship would be taken for material. And soon the ship was no longer mighty. The ship grew weak and weary. And it landed in a faraway place. And it was there that the Child of Mew made a home.

3:1 And the Child of Mew had one hundred and eight children. Fifty and four sons and fifty and four daughters. And many of them had children. And soon many people had amassed in the faraway place, enough to build a city.

3:2 And so the city was built. And the city was called Kintop. And the city was large and many lived within it.

3:3 And the Child of Mew knew that a city would need laws to keep order. And so the Child of Mew went in search of Mew. And the Child of Mew found a cave and entered it. And in the cave were two statues. One the Child knew as Mew. The other was a four-legged creature with a proudness in its composure. And the Child sat in front of the statues and asked for guidance.

3:4 And the strange statue responded. The statue named itself Arceus, and gave the Child of Mew nine laws. And these laws were to be known as the Binding Laws. And the Child of Mew recorded these laws on a stone. And Arceus gave ninety and nine more laws. And these would be known as the Orderly Laws. And the Child needed not record these. And Arceus gave the Child of Mew a gift. And the gift was paper. And the ninety and nine Orderly Laws were inscribed upon it in the ink of a Tentacool. And Arceus taught the Child how to write upon the paper. And the statue of Arceus spoke no more.

3:5 And the statue of Mew responded as well. Mew gave the Child nine ceremonies. And these would be known as the Sacred Rites. And the Child recorded these upon the paper gifted by Arceus. And Mew gave the Child ninety and nine more ceremonies. And these would be known as the Worldly Rites.

3:6 And so the Child returned to the city. And the Child instated the Binding and Orderly Laws. And these Laws did help the city. And the Child instated a Church, the Church of Mew, basing it upon the Sacred and Worldly Rites.

4:1 And for a time, all was well. Eventually came unrest. Some of the people of Kintop spoke out against the Rites, calling them an abomination. And these people would not perform the Rites. They stood against the Church of Mew. And they founded their own city, Amaria. And there was instated a Church of Arceus.

4:2 And a civil law was passed. The law stated, "All who wish not to be Children of Mew must, upon their eighth year, leave the city. And they will be given guidance unto the city of Amaria. And there they will stay until their sixteenth year, upon which they may return if they wish to come again unto the Church of Mew.

4:3 And many did leave the city and ventured to the newly founded Amaria. And some came back. And some did not. And Amaria grew to be Kintop's equal. And so it was that the Great Separation happened. And the Binding Laws and the Orderly Laws and the Sacred Rites and the Worldly Rites are given next.


	3. 1 Apogonoi

1 Apógonoi

1:1 The first of the fifty and four daughters was called Kenna, and she was of the Children Of Mew. And she had two sons and their names were Rasheth and Alep.

1:2 And the second daughter, called Re, also a Child of Mew, of the fifty and four daughters was named Alei, and she bore no children.

1:3 And the third daughter, called Eoa, a child of Arceus, bore three sons. And their names were Shareth, and Paga, and Shan. And she bore one daughter, who was called Lua.

1:4 And the fourth daughter, who was called Ina, and was a Child of Mew, bore two daughters, and their names were Sina and Hanae.

1:5 And the fifth and sixth daughter were born at once, and both were Children of Arceus, and their names were Eyl and Li, and bore neither sons nor daughters.

1:6 And the seventh daughter, who was called Gi, and was a Child of Mew, and she bore a son and named him Nahe.

1:7 And the eighth ninth and tenth daughters were born in the same night, and they were called Hea, and Rupa, and Mia. And Hea was a Child of Arceus, and Rupa and Mia were Children of Mew. And Hea bore two sons, Li and Yas. And Rupa bore no child. And Mia bore a daughter, who was called Ora.

1:8 And the eleventh daughter was called No, and she was a Child of Arceus, and she bore two daughters, who were called Ta and Re, and one son, who was called Sen.

1:9 And the twelfth daughter was called Yi, and she was a Child of Arceus, and bore no children.

1:10 And the thirteenth daughter was called Kiki, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore a son, who was called Not, and a daughter who was called Lea.

1:11 And the fourteenth daughter was called Ru, and she was a Child of Arceus, and she bore a son and named him Haen.

1:12 And the fifteenth and sixteenth daughter were born upon the same day, and their names were Loa and Ria, and they were Children of Arceus, and Loa bore a son called Japheth and Ria bore a daughter called Cion.

1:13 And the seventeenth daughter was called Ni, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore one daughter, and named her Esa.

1:14 And the eighteenth daughter was called Beth, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore no children.

1:15 And the nineteenth daughter was called Ai, and she was a Child of Arceus, and bore one daughter who was called Min.

1:16 And the twentieth daughter was called Ura, and she was a Child of Arceus, and she bore no children.

1:17 And the twenty and first daughter was called Ani, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore no children.

1:18 And the twenty and second daughter was called Bii, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore no children.

1:19 And the twenty and third daughter was called Kin, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore five sons, who were called Toth, and Jal, and Han, and Kivith, and Paro. And she bore two daughters, whose names were called Bet, and Kiva.

1:20 And the twenty and fourth daughter was called Jun, and she was a Child of Arceus, and she bore a son and named him Fet.

1:21 And the twenty and fifth daughter was called Ila, and she was a child of Mew, and she bore three sons, who were called Tot, and Han, and Hath.

1:22 And the twenty and sixth daughter was called Aena, and she bore one daughter, who was called JIn.

1:23 And the twenty and seventh daughter was called Jin, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore a son who was called Let.

1:24 And the twenty and eighth daughter was called Era, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore no children.

1:25 And the twenty and nineth daughter was called Ji, and she was a Child of Mew, and bore one daughter who was called Min.

1:26 And the thirtieth and thirty and first and thirty and second daughters were born upon the same day, and they were called Ona and One and Oni. And they were Children of Arceus. And they bore no children, for they sadly rested and left the world upon their tenth year.

1:27 And the next seven daughters were also born upon the same day, and the first three were Children of Mew, and last four were Children of Arceus. And their names were Taa, and Tea, and Tia, and Min, and Mun, and Hua, and Haa. And none bore children.

1:28 And the fortieth daughter was called Seta, and she was a Child of Arceus, and she bore two sons, who were called Nit, and Net. And also two daughters, who were called Ina and Ilse.

1:29 And the forty and first daughter was called Zi, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore a daughter, who was called Mine.

1:30 And the next five daughters were born upon a night split by dawn, and they were Children of Arceus, and they were called Ure, and Oru, and Ota, and Yin, and Yun. And Ure bore no children. And Oru bore no children. And Ota bore a son, who was called Itep. And Yin bore two daughters, who were called Eva and Shi. And Yun bore a son who was called Efet.

1:31 And the forty and seventh daughter was called Ine, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore no children.

1:32 And the forty and eighth daughter was called Ami, and she was a Child of Mew and she bore a son who was call Itep.

1:33 And the forty and ninth daughter was called Ame, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore three daughters, who were called Mari, and Mia, and Mili.

1:34 And the fiftieth daughter was called Riza, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore two sons, who were called Et and Ald.

1:35 And the fifty and first daughter was called Yen, and she was a Child of Arceus, and she bore a daughter who was called Uni, and a son called Toh.

1:36 And the fifty and second daughter was called Tsu, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore a daughter who was called Kune.

1:37 And the fifty and third daughter was called Nan, and she was a Child of Mew, and she bore no children.

1:38 And the fifty and fourth daughter was called Ama, and she was a Child of Arceus, and she bore three sons, who were called Nath, and Kith, and Gyo. And she bore three daughters, who were called Eme, and Lo, and Enra.

1:39 And this is the record of the daughters of the first Child of Mew, whose progeny was split in the Great Separation, into the two followings known as the Children of Mew and the Children of Arceus.


	4. 2 Apogonoi

2 Apógonoi

1:1 The first of the fifty and four sons, who was of the Children of Mew and born at dawn, was called Konh, who sired a daughter named Ela.

1:2 And the second son was called Hirat, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired three sons, who were named Dent and Reit and Halan.

1:3 And the third son was called Not, and he was a Child of Arceus, and he sired no children.

1:4 And the fourth son was called Elhan, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired a son named Fin and also two daughters who were named Thrim and Geme.

1:5 And the fifth son was called Del, and he was a Child of Mew, who sired a daughter named Nil.

1:6 And the sixth and seventh sons, who were born at dusk, were called Lan, a Child of Arceus, and Sen, a Child of Mew. And Lan sired no children. And Sen sired a son who was named Nelach.

1:7 And the eighth son was called Ite, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired two sons who were named Ran and Elach and also a daughter who was named Umi.

1:8 And the ninth son was called Serat, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired a son named Furan and also a daughter named Seratin.

1:9 And the tenth son was called Ruton, and he was a Child of Mew, and he sired no children.

1:10 And the eleventh son was called Wem, and he was a Child of Arceus, and he sired a son named Kalat.

1:11 And the twelfth son was called Zinep, and he was a Child of Mew, who sired a son named Jeja.

1:12 And the thirteenth son was called Kanek, and he was a Child of Mew, and he sired no children, for he sadly rested and left the world upon his seventh year.

1:13 And the fourteenth, fifteenth, and sixteenth sons were called Ganal, a Child of Arceus, and Hata and Seset, who were Children of Mew. And Ganal sired a son named Gahal. And Hata sired two daughters who were named Ata and Hin. And Seset sired three sons who were called Sesatet and Alach and Jenep.

1:14 And the seventeenth son was called Kebor, and he was a Child of Arceus, and he sired no children.

1:15 And the eighteenth son was called Renat, and he was a Child of Mew, who he sired two sons who were named Telet and Tenet.

1:16 And the nineteenth son was called Genach, and he was a Child of Mew, who sired a daughter named Genetin.

1:17 And the twentieth son was called Eriji, and he was a Child of Mew, who sired no children.

1:18 And the twenty and first son was called Len, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired a son named Tarach and also a daughter named Yul.

1:19 And the twenty and second son was called Pevip, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired a son named Pevach and also three daughters named Pevetin and Lilitin and Renetin.

1:20 And the twenty and third son was called Fet, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired no children.

1:21 And the twenty and fourth son was called Natal, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired a daughter named Sesa.

1:22 And the twenty and fifth son was called Memen, a Child of Arceus, who sired two daughters named Metin and Ema.

1:23 And the twenty and sixth son was called Lavek, a Child of Mew, who sired no children.

1:24 And the twenty and seventh son was called Umach, a Child of Mew, who sired a son named Kakan.

1:25 And the twenty and eighth son was called Watach, a Child of Arceus, who sired a son named Galach and also a daughter named Wanatin.

1:26 And twenty and ninth and thirtieth and thirty and first son were called Yan, a Child of Mew, and Orat and Kedep, who were Children of Arceus. And Yan sired a son who was named Relet and also a daughter who was named Nineten. And Orat sired a son who was named Unach. And Kedep sired no children.

1:27 And the next seven sons were born together, and in order they were called Larak, a Child of Mew, and Hanat and Omanat, who were Children of Arceus. And Rutep and Genat and Ulan and Jabet, who were also Children of Mew. And Larak sired a son who was named Menet. And Hanat sire two daughters who were named Senetan and Jeji. And omanat sired three sons who were named Reset and Farep and Dinit. And Rutep and Genat sired no children. And Ulan sired a daughter named Marin. And Jabet sired two sons named Jebach and Ranat, and also three daughters named Betin and Reruin and Lilinin.

1:28 And the thirty and ninth son was called Hehatet, and he was a Child of Arceus, and he sired no children.

1:29 And the fortieth and forty and first sons were called Tenetet and Sesetet, and they were Children of Mew. And Tenetet sired a son named Tenach and also a daughter named Etin. And Sesetet sired two sons who were named Sesach and Esech.

1:30 And the forty and second son was called Dasam, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired a daughter named Tilin.

1:31 And the next four sons were born upon the same bitter day, in the season of dead heat, and they were called Yulach and Dedat and Icalet and Gonumet. And Yulach was a Child of Mew, who sired a son named Labat. And Dedat and Icalet were Children of Arceus, and Dedat sired a daughter named Kirinin and Icalet sired no children. And Gonumet was a Child of Mew and sired five daughters who were named Ririn and Setenin and Teniri and Umarin and Viritin.

1:32 And the forty and seventh son was called Ranat, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired four sons, who were named Itach and Itep and Hajat and Kalat.

1:33 And the forty and eighth son was called Babetet, and he was a Child of Mew, who sired a daughter named Rizanin.

1:34 And the forty and ninth son was called Senet, and he was a Child of Mew, who sired four sons, who were named Karach and Gebat and Yanap and Jefet, and also three daughters, who were called Ela and Selin and Tana.

1:35 And the fiftieth son was called Atetep, and he was a Child of Arceus, and he sired no children.

1:36 And the next two sons were born closely, and called Mananat and Namatet. And Mananat was a Child of Arceus, who sired a daughter named Ena. And Namatet was a Child of Mew, who sired a son named Anet.

1:37 And the fifty and third son was called Jatep, and he was a Child of Arceus, who sired a son named Garat and also a daughter named Janin.

1:38 And the fifty and fourth son was called Let, and he was a Child of Mew, who sired three daughters named Tsu and Runa and Kiva.

1:39 And this is the record of the sons of the first Child of Mew, whose progeny was split in the Great Separation, into the two followings known as the Children of Mew and the Children of Arceus.


End file.
